


Different Sort of Freedom

by Artan



Series: Fluency AU [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Languages, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan
Summary: Relaxation typically isn't so stressful, but Judy wants to push her boundaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Vulpine  
> Italics are Lapine

Sahara Square was a punishing environment at the best of times, even for those who were prepared.  During the summer months, nights were surprisingly cold but blisteringly hot after daybreak.  On top of that, there was a small issue of the occasional sandstorm that rolled in from the vast stretches of dunes across the district.  While the winter months were far more tolerable, with the way the summer was hanging on that seemed a distant prospect.

As their patrol cruiser wound through the twisting roads of the Canyonlands, Judy could practically feel the vehicle cooling off.  Out of the beating sun, she breathed a sigh of relief along with her mate and partner.  Nick had been doing his best to resist the urge to pant, it was considered bad manners, but the best he could manage was leaving his mouth open.  The day could have been much more difficult, there was a sandstorm predicted for early in the afternoon and keeping the cruiser protected would have forced them to ride out the storm inside the car.  Not that she would have minded the quiet time with her mate, but the dashboard recorder would have put some activities off limits.  Also, it would have would have interfered with their plans later that afternoon.

Judy found herself nibbling slightly on her bottom lip in the Precinct locker room.  Size differences were something the police department was steadily taking into account as more medium and small officers joined, but the actual building would take time to adjust.  She considered herself lucky to have claimed one of the lower lockers, having to drag a chair around got old quickly when she first joined the force.  As she finished changing into her civilian clothes, her nerves were coming back.

Nick was waiting for her outside and quickly put an arm over her shoulder.  It seemed her anxiety was more obvious than she hoped, but when her ears acted as a simple tell for her emotions they could be hard to hide.  While he clearly wanted to address her feelings immediately, they waited until they were in the atrium to talk.  Vulpine had far too many similarities to the other canid languages, as she learned from personal experience.  Lapine provided a certain measure of privacy, at least here in the city.  “ _Judy, are you sure about this?  We don’t have to go if you aren’t comfortable.  There are plenty of other…_ ”  Her fox found himself separated from her by a larger officer, but by the time they came together she had her own response.

“ _Nick, this is something we have already talked about.  A little apprehension is something to be expected; besides we’ve already been there.  What could go wrong?_ ”  The stiffening in her mate’s tail told her everything she needed to know.  “ _Look, I understand why you took me there the first time.  I blackmailed you into an investigation and couldn’t see my own prejudices until they slapped me across the muzzle.  Making me uncomfortable was your way of getting even.  This time however, we are going for more personal reasons._ ”  Holding a conversation while passing through the main doors wasn’t easy, but it was something they were well practiced in.  Once they were out on the streets, Judy leaned slightly into her fox to reassure not just him.  The pair took a new route after leaving the precinct.  The just needed to grab lunch before their appointment.

Judy had paid for lunch this time, despite Nick’s protests.  I never really mattered; the cost came out of their shared finances, but her mate did his best to be responsible for food around the apartment.  She couldn’t tell if that was a fox thing, a male thing, or a male fox thing.  Either way, her return to Mystic Springs Oasis was much calmer.  Calm was a broad term here and her stomach certainly had a small helping of butterflies already, despite only being in the entrance hall.  Yax owned the property, but still staffed the front desk personally.  It gave him a better feel for the aura of mammals, or so he claimed.  Judy was skeptical about his decision making skills, but it seemed to work in the end.  The yak waved both her and Nick past, directing them to the changing rooms.

Nick’s extra combination lock was more than capable to secure her belongings.  The metal lockers clashed with the exotic décor of the rest of the building, but they served an important purpose.  Judy took a deep breath, and did her best to calm herself before pushing open the door.  To her relief, she found herself in a much more relaxed courtyard than her first visit.  While it was slightly smaller, the open grass in the center was being used by a yoga class.  Nick was waiting for her again, leaning against one of the pillars a respectable distance away.  As soon as the door closed behind her, this head turned and he smiled.  He beckoned her over and Judy took several tentative steps toward him.

That was as far as she got before Nick moved to meet her.  Her twitching nose seemed to prompt his protective side.  He guided the two of them behind a different column before whispering some reassurance in her ear.  “ _Don’t worry Judy.  It can’t be worse than when we went swimming, right?  At least we don’t have to see these mammals ever again if we don’t want to._ ”  A small, genuine smile crossed both of their faces at the memory that came to mind.

Several weeks after their honeymoon, the found themselves assigned to Bunnyburrow for one of the midsummer festivals.  Bogo had cited the community’s small law enforcement staff as needing some assistance, but rumor had suggested otherwise.  Something along the lines of ‘those two are all over each other so much, I’m surprised Hopps isn’t orange yet.’  After acting as support to the constables, Judy had an excellent idea; swimming.

Her family farm was certainly not the largest in the county, but to Nick it was enormous.  With all that space, there was plenty of room for a small pond.  The fox was surprised when she had suggested they go swimming in the nude.  It took some explaining for him to understand that Lapine conservatism was directed at those outside the closely knit family circle.  Once they had been swimming for some time, a number of voices could be heard from the path leading to the pond.  It was her father and some of her brothers.  Upon seeing the two of the swimming and the folded clothes by the shore Stu just laughed and shook his head before taking her brothers elsewhere.

Nick was still mortified by the event.  Foxes may not have the same cultural stigma against nudity, but modern society did.  Her fox took several days to look her father in the eyes again, but in the end everything returned to normal.  Hopefully, today would be the same.  The pair made their way around the courtyard in the city’s foremost naturalist club.  Nick had positioned himself to shield her from the eyes of the yoga class in the yard and his tail brushed against her in that canid gesture of possessiveness and protectiveness.  Not that he particularly needed to, no one gave them a second glance.  Perhaps her police uniform and nervous demeanor made her stand out on her first visit.

Just before reaching the wall in front of the class, Nick guided her through one of the open doors and closed it behind them.  The darkness inside was slightly mitigated by several candles and a high set window, but Judy’s eyes took time to adjust.  Even then, it was still somewhat dim.  A stick of burning incense sent a small string of smoke up from one corner while the rest of the room was taken up by a pair of low tables.  Nick had taken a seat on one of the tables while her eyes were compensating, so she joined him.  They leaned into each other while they waited; this was something she had been looking forward to for weeks.

As cops, both Judy and her mate were often on their feet for long periods of time.  Many times, they came home tired and sore.  This was a chance for both of them to get a little TLC for themselves, with some of the best massage experts she could find.  A light series of taps on the door announced their presence before it swung open.  With the collective last name of Foxglove, she wasn’t surprised to see three vixens.  However, they were much smaller than the rabbit had been expecting.

Nick’s jaw hit the floor when he saw them.  “ **By the Saints, Judy.  You really decided to go all out this time.** ”  The fox triplets smiled slightly before they seemed to realize exactly who they were dealing with.  “ **Nick Wilde?  Is this what I think it is?** ”  One of the vixens gestured between Judy and her mate before tapping the side of her nose with a knowing look.  Judy took initiative and quickly bounced to her feet and chinned her fox.  He turned red under his fur and on the insides of his ears.

The triplets giggled behind her and one whistled approvingly.  “ **So Nicky, want to introduce your mate to us?** ”  One of the vixens teased.  Nick reached a new shade of red and extracted his muzzle from where it had been buried in his chest fur.  “ **Judy,** ” He began, “ **These are the Foxglove Triplets.  Amelia, Sherry, and Angela, respectively.** ”  The sisters each nodded when their names were mentioned but Judy was having trouble telling them apart.  Nick continued the embarrassment evident in his voice.  “ **This is Judy Hopps.** ”  Her ears fell as he rested his chin against the top of her head.  “ **My wife, and Soulmate.** ”

From her seat against Nick’s side, Judy had an excellent view of the triplet’s expressions.  A mix of shock and excitement bloomed on their muzzles, while a barrage of questions came the couple’s way.  Even though the experience wasn’t new to the rabbit, the language made all the difference.  As she attempted to sort out just what they were asking, one of the sisters took charge and quieted the other two.  “ **’Melia, Sher, hold on a moment.  These two aren’t here to listen to us talk; they booked a massage weeks ago.  Let’s get them situated and talk more then.** ”  The Foxgloves separated Nick and Judy, sending Nick to lie on the other table.  The couple laid on their chests while the three arctic foxes set to work, kneading and relaxing their muscles.  All the while, the five of them talked.

Nick had originally met the triplets during his first visit to the Naturalist club, where their talents as the city’s leading massage therapists were just beginning to become apparent.  While they had maintained a fairly professional relationship, the past few years they had been out of contact.  The academy and day to day life on the police force took much of his time.  Judy found herself talking about growing up in Bunnyburrow and her career as an officer.  The foxes really were easily able to sympathize with some of the issues they had both faced, small mammals always had issues among a much taller population.

It was hours later when the pair walked out of the main doors of Mystic Springs.  Judy felt relaxed and limber, more than she had in months.  Nick was besides her as they began the trip home.  Her body was loose, rubbery almost.  It was new and good feeling.  She practically bounced down the sidewalk.  “I take it you feel better, fluff?”  Nick playfully nudged her hip and she bumped him back.  “This feels amazing,” She replied, “But I bet we could feel even better once we get home.”  Her smile spoke volumes and her fox’s newly acquired swagger was just as telling.

**Author's Note:**

> The big idea for this one is the divide between public and private, specifically when it comes to what is socially acceptable. Honestly however, this was mostly for fun.


End file.
